This cultivar originated as a seedling produced by crossing "Hazel" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,040) as the pollen parent with an unnamed variety in my stock resulting from crossing "Skylark" with "Waltztime" (both unpatented) as the seed parent. The new variety was discovered by me at Iowa State University Horticulture Greenhouses, Ames, Iowa, in 1978 and resulted from breeding efforts commenced by me in 1956 at that University. The new plant was selected for propagation because of its tolerance to high day and night temperatures and high humidity conditions, its ability to grow vigorously and flower profusely under those conditions, its bright scarlet color, and its high tolerance under field conditions to foliar diseases such as Botrytis cinerea. Propagation was carried out under my direction at Iowa State University, Ames, Iowa, by means of cuttings and has been continued through successive generations to demonstrate that the distinctive characteristics of the plant are reproducible from generation to generation.